This is War
by Hades1629
Summary: I dont want to throw anything away,by the end of the story you'll know it all.


David could not be described as a happy child,if people understood him they would know he had no reason to be no one did comprehend the 9 year old orphan.

He was a pecularity,the odd one in the orphanage,he took far too much effort to converse with,his unusually black hair and eyes did not aid this paticular fact.

He spend the last 2 years in this orphange and he only did so because of the orpahnages library,which had a large quantity of books which most choldren could not understand but he seemed to be a voracios reader,devouring books a child his age should not be able to understand.

He had devolped a shroud of secrecy around him,no one in the orphange knew him well,and if he dissappeared he would most likely not be missed.

But once a stranger had come to this home for the abandoned and miserable,that stranger had done nothing but spend a whole day with this child,tried to cheer him saw the pain in the boys eyes and knew that he was not emotionless as everyone thought,this boy was a bottle of suppressed emotions.

What these emotions were he did not know? He as an act of pity tried to adopt the boy,the orphange running low on funds decided to force the boy in to adoption.

He was discovered missing the next day,all traces of the boy vanished along with 30,000 dollars in the orpahage's safe was discovered to be closed and otherwise alright but for the lack of money.

How he managed to rob the safe and escape in one night while systematically wiping out all evidence of his existance contiues to be a mystery.

His dissapperaence was reported to the police,who after a week of fruitless searching practically abandoned the was gone.

**In New York,After 3 years**

I picked up the pace,New York was a huge city but that didnt mean it had lots of safe places to spend the night in.I looked over my shoulder to ensure that I was not being followed.

Perhaps I was being paranoid,but the last attack had been a close a little analysis it was obviously becaouse of my carelessness,I cannot be lazy it'll probably get me killed of.

Suprise is a powerful weapon,and if your enemy uses it you are at a certain disadvantage.I could not help but think of how my role has swithced when I left the orpahage I thought of being the hunter but now I was the hunted.

I wished to kill my mothers murderer's,maybe it was a deluded objective but I need to kill them,revenge may be wrong but it is all I live for.

Of course I did not anticipate that they would have what seems like an entire stirike force against I have surprisnigly been able to face them.

Why they want to kill me,I dont know but hunt them I must.

But my goal would not be met if I died now so I shut this paticular train of thought and focused at the matter at hand.

The city's asphalt pavement and tall skyscrapers,along with a genral design of the city which ensured that there were always an endless amount of alleys,corners and areas where visibility was poor,along with the fact that a sniper might shoot be down at any instant did not paticularly help my situation.

Terrible design my mind explored,while instinct was focuesd on the bitter cold and how to avoid it.

But I suppose that the city must have been subject to an unplanned expansion sometime in the I only came to this horribly insecure location because the only lead I had lead here.

My attackers were not silent folk,the talked and gave away quite a lot of information,considering most of my attackers were teenaged this was not a surprise.

But lately they had become more formal and did not bother with banter,so I had to interogate last two interogations lead to nothing but death.

So I was following a small lead,one girl I had disposed of carried a library card detailing her membership with the new york was issued 5 years back.I assumed that no one would take a five year membership if they did not intend to live in that paticular location,thus my arrival here.

I knew that my descision was right when I was attacked almost instantly upon my arrival,New York held some kind of significance to my mothers murderers,I had to find out exactly what this significance was.

Most likely it was a base,possibly to cover the eastern frontier of america,most likely it would not be the primary it couldnt be the main base,the headquaters will most likely be their operation was worldwide.

I spotted the end of the cityscape,it lead away to a series of small houses.I attempted to sense if anyone were present inside,this "sensing" ability was one of my non-combat skills,I cold sense the presense of a human within a certain range.

After 20 minutes of checking I finally found a house without any human presense,I disabled the alarm,rather crudely ,I might add, but from the outside it did not appear to be manhandled with.

I walked in the house,it was freezing cold,the fridge had some expired the owners had gone for a vacation or something.

I turned on the heating,fixed my self a huge dinner and ransacked the house of all useful material such as clocks and clothes which could be sold and carried with ease.

They owners clearly did not have much security,I just shut the binds and set a few primitive motion sensors along the ground floor,so as to warn me about any intruders or...the original owners who just might stumble cross me,an intruder. 

I dreamed that night,nothing uncommoun for me but the dream actualy had a message for one of those sub conscious,subtle messages but a direct message which was come to France.

But it was not the message that concerned me but the messenger,the messenger did not provide a name,it was humanoid but definately not human,more of a spirit of sorts.

I got had a warm bath and left with all my things including a bag full of of valuables which I could sell,perhaps this was wrong but ethics was not my concern.

Something was wrong,I could feel sky was darker then it should have been,there were storm clouds forming in a near by area but strangely they dissappeared after a single bolt of lightning was released,no rain, nothing.

Even stranger that bolt of lightning failed to hit the tallest building by far in the area and instead hit somewhere lower despite the fact that the building had a huge lightning rod mounted on it.

I couldnt see where the lightning had hit but suspected it had hit the ground,which was a poor conductor by nature it should have tried to hit the building why didnt it.

A strange sense of paranoia washed over me,I could not explain why this unexplained phenomenon created a spark of panic within the very reaches of my soul.

I did not wish to go there,I began to question this thought why not go there and try to find some answers?

Pondering over this thought my mind was distracted but fortunately my body was not preoccupied.

My hair stood,I tried to understand electricity is a good reason I realised the implications of this thought.

The storm was right over my head,my muscles stiffened,my heart rate went up and prepared to run and then I was hit by something,no someone who was running from the storm.

Both our eyes were on the storm no on each boy fell I was left standing,I looked upon him it was a child merely a child he couldnt have been more than 8.

Then I saw something strange,there was a girl,an adolosent much like me who was walking towards us,with strange yellowish eyes which occasionaly subsided to black and then sky blue,much like the storm which was overhead.

A bolt of lightning came form the storm it nearly struck the boy but he moved away and came away unscathed his face a mask of fear.

Then I realized it,this girl was controlling the lightning,and she wanted to kill this the poor boy I refrained from thinking of him as helpless because he had escaped her atleast twice.

I decided to help,I knew that I probably did not understand the circumstance of this battle or should I say there can be no reason to kill a kid.

I caused the rock under her feet to rise,the girl who did not pay me the slightest attention to me till now suddenly fell back,the storm dissipated almost instantly,the black haired boy stared at then started running.

The girl soon recovered her newfound anger directed purely towards me then from seemingly nowhere she "pulled" a spear out and charged me.

So she was one of them,I lost any restraint I had but found that it gave me no edge over her she was too good I had no weapon,she on the other hand was clearly very experienced with her spear.

I dodged,but eventually sustained an injury on my right leg.I could no longer free,so might as well go all out.I tried to concentrate the shadows in the area but she gave me no such chance.

I knew I couldnt keep this up for longer,The entire area was deserted no help could be counted upon.I at that time had no memory of the kid who actually got me into this fight.

But he forced me to remember him,in a very useful way I might add,he tackled her,he didnt manage to knock her down but it gave me enough time to charge a nice little blast of shadow energy and nearly kill the girl.

I should tell you a little bit about my attack.I draw energy for the attack from the shadows in the surroundings and then sort of launch it as a ball of darkness or something.

But the effect of the attack is the good part,it seemingly drains the life out of whomever is at the recieving end of the attack,I'm being quite literal here it does occasionally kill them.

This time however it served only to knock her out and drain me almost completly of energy were it not for the good rest I had last night I would be unconscious instead I was just too weak to stand.

The boy helped me up,I noticed his features for the first time,he was sort of normal looking but his eyes were strange,they had a bluish-green tinge that reminded me of drowning,it was strangely unnerving.

He spoke for the first time "Are you okay?" My response was a non-verbal continued "Thank You".

"It's fine" I said and picked up the girl's spear,it felt wrong in my hands so I decided against long term use but in the short term it could prove handy with my powers down.

I walked towards the spears owner intending to kill her before she woke up,under normal circumstances I would try some form of interogation but she was much to powerful I didnt want to risk it.

I raised the spear but just a second before contact the boy cried out "stop,what are you doing?"

I was puzzled,utterly so,why would a kid want to save someone who would kill without a second then snachted the spear out of my hand.

"She would have killed both of us,she wouldnt have shown us any mercy just dispose of her."I said

"No killing is bad,she bad but you good you dont doesnt hurt people."He said,I was surprised such innocence was stunning this boy refused,to be as he put it, bad he would not sacrifice his goodness.

It was truly sad that the world did not contain many souls like him,our attacker was definately not like him her death was nessacary.

I concentrated the earth under her to impale her but I hesitated,is it right to take a course it was she tried to kill me,I should kill her.

But then wont I be the same said a newly awakened part of my mind,my rational mind however simply wanted her death.

The argument was broken when the boy tugged upon my arm and said "Let's go home,mommy will make sandwiches for us.

I for some unfathonable reason wanted to listen to the kid,I knew that I shold infact leave the immediate area kill the girl,and get to a safe place.

Why couldnt I do it?

"We can take her as well"he said"and "make her good"

This broke through,the fog that was my moral dilema,"What?"I spat "You want her,someone who almost killed us by electrocution none the less and take her to your you crazy?"

"But we can only bring good by giving good "he said his eyes displaying wisdom beyond his age,delusional wisdom as it may be" Thats how Jean become good"

He went to the girl and tried to drag her away when he noticed that I wasnt responding.

I decided for some unknown reason to help the child but my rationality had not been completly shaken I ended up binding her with some nylon and rubber polymer rope so she could not readily produce electricity,assuming that she could.

If she produced a thunderstorm however we were probably dead.


End file.
